


Home

by monophobian



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Art, and of course it's fluff, art and fluff, how much better can you get?, inspired by stunning art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Thoughts wander, questions are asked, and sometimes, a little bit of truth is all that's needed.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Skittles makes [wonderful art](http://skittledoodles.tumblr.com/post/162301316254/he-loves-the-heck-out-of-his-girl) and sometimes, I get inspired.

“Kouga?”

His questioning hum rumbled against her ear, low and gentle as she felt claws so careful sift through her hair. The grass was soft underneath, the sky beautiful, and the chitter of birds in nearby tress painted an even better scene.

“Why me?”

It had been something on her mind for a while, first popping up when he claimed her as his own because she sensed the jewel. But even after, when he showed knowing  _her_ , knowing who she was and how she felt, she wondered why he stayed when he saw the person underneath the Shikon Miko.

His hand stilled for a moment, a slight pause before it continued. His silence greeted her then and she wondered if he would answer. The question, while influenced by her own insecurity, really called to a deeper part of him, down to instinct she wasn’t sure he wished to explain to a human. His chest rose with his breath then settled as it released.

“You smelled of home,” he shocked her with his quiet murmur. “Underneath that fire of your temper, there was affection and care and love. It called to me at first, wanting to know how far deep those instincts went for you.”

Kagome forced herself to release the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Then there was determination and drive, how your scent turns rife with spice when you’re protecting your friends.” His chuckle caught her off guard and her answering smile was instant. “Even when you were rejecting me, your scent never turned sour with distaste.”

Sharp points of his claws scratched gently over her scalp before weaving through another strand.

“I wanted to seek out more, see what else you could feel and how it would dance across my nose. Follow me home to the den until I couldn’t take it anymore and had to see you again. And then somewhere along the way, the rest of me caught up and fell in love.”

Lips pressed to her forehead, portraying all the emotion that had been so very present in his tone. “The first time I caught a taste of what your love smelled like, I knew I didn’t want to let you go.”

“But you did?” Her voice tilted in question, confusion coloring the soft atmosphere they’d created.

“I did. Chaining you would ruin you and I wanted you to shine. I loved you far too much to suffocate you like that.” Another kiss, a longer one, and his breath coasted through her hair. 

“And somehow, you came back.”


End file.
